


Sweet destractions

by TheJesterOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Boyfriend?, Fluff, Mentioned Winchesters, Other, how do you even tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJesterOfHell/pseuds/TheJesterOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is again and again distracted by their new lover when they’re trying to research some lore for the Winchester boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago on my tumblr so if there are mistakes don't hesitate to let me know! I read over my newer stuff much more thoroughly.

The books in your bag jostled around in the passenger seat of your beat-up Honda Accord. The car only had two doors, but it wasn’t often that you had that many passengers anyways. After all, you were a hunter, and a solo hunter at that. God only knows how long you’ve been on the job, but somewhere along the way you had met them. Sam and Dean, the Winchester brothers. 

Who knows how long you had known Sam and Dean, long enough to know their father at least; sadly their father wasn’t around any more. You met up with the two boys every now and then to work a job, not much, but you found it very easy to work with them. As a matter of fact you were helping them with a job right now. While you couldn’t be there to help them, Bobby Singer wasn’t able to help them. You wondered what Bobby could possibly be busy with that he didn’t have Sam and Dean on the top of the list. It was possible that Bobby was busy with other things and they knew he would put them first and his other work second.

Well that’s sweet of them, you thought to yourself, as you pulled into the parking lot that lead to a park. The park you were at had a few nice climbable trees, which was all you needed.You pulled the key out of the ignition, grabbed your bag of books and pushed open the door to your car. As you were sliding off of your seat your wallet fell to the pavement out of your back pocket. Just barely noticing, you bent down to pick up the small black object, turning it in your hands. Without really thinking, you opened it up. 

Your wallet looked like any other wallet; license, a few fives, and a gift card to Barns and Noble that was most likely empty. Yep normal wallet, well, with the exception of the picture of your demon boyfriend. God, it’s only been a few weeks and you’re already carrying his picture in your wallet, how pathetic could you be? In the picture he was smiling back at you, his eyes full of joy and his smile, oh god, his smile. You put your wallet back in your pocket trying not to miss him to much, after all, you had work to do.

You went and found a nice tree to sit in, looking up to examine if it was worthy enough to have you lounge in it. You climbed up the tree with your book back hanging from your back, not to high, but still high enough that you could enjoy the fact that you were in a tree. Luckily there was a nice branch that was wide enough to sit on, and long enough to extend your legs.

You opened up a book that Bobby recommended for any type of research on apparitions of any kind. The Winchesters had said it was some kind of spirit, but it wasn’t something they had run into on their normal milk-run hunts. Opening up the red, leather bound book, you inhaled the smell of old pages, a smell you were actually quite fond of. Sam and Dean usually poked fun at your quirky way of doing research, which was sitting in a tree reading an old book. Sam had become accustomed to researching things on his laptop, but what could you say, you liked the serenity of the wind blowing through the trees.

After a few minutes of skimming the book, not seeing anything that caught the Winchester’s descriptions, you sighed. You reached for another book in your book bag, which you had hung on a higher branch for convenient access. You stopped however, you ears catching the sound of feet hitting the ground. Turning and looking down, you were greeted by a familiar face, causing a smile to spread ear-to-ear across your face.

“Crowley?” You called, it was obviously him, you’d know his face anywhere. You started to get down from your tree but the man motioned you to stop.

“Oh you don’t have to get down from your perch if you don’t want to darling, after all you must have worked hard to get all the way up there,” Crowley advised, his English accent showing. God when you heard his voice, you felt it right where your bathing suit goes.

“What brings you here?” You asked innocently.

“You of course!” He beamed. You smiled.

“Unfortunately, I can’t kiss you from down here,” He frowned. Man, he genuinely didn’t want you to go the the trouble of climbing down

“Hold on, I have an idea,” You mumbled, as you began to twist yourself. You hung yourself from your branch upside down, your shirt was tucked into your jeans under your belt.

“How about now?” You chuckled at him, feeling silly for hanging upside-down like a bat.

“You always were much smarter than I,” He said, his voice filled with playful sarcasm. He stepped forward placing his hand on the back of your head, gently pulling you into a kiss. You grabbed the collar of his well-tailored, black suit for support. Your lips met, lingering on each other. You never thought kissing like in that spider man movie would feel so nice. He pulled back, you could feel his breath on your face, smelling of cinnamon.

“So why does the King of Hell’s breath smell like cinnamon?” You muttered, kissing him again before he could answer.

“ I don’t know, you tell me,” He proposed. He pulled you in for another kiss, this one, deeper than the last. His tongue asked for permission to enter your mouth. You of course, granted him access. You could feel the passion, his passion. A second or two in, you realized he had a little bit of a scruff. Normally you knew your demon to have a shaved face, but you would be lying if you said you didn’t enjoy it when he let his facial fair grow a little.

He pulled back again.

“ I almost forgot the reason I was here!” He laughed. Reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small, black, journal.

“ I know how much you love documenting things in your hunts. I figured I’d give you a nice little notebook to keep in your pocket, you know, for important things,”.

You kissed his cheek.

“ Well would you look at that. Me? Getting a gift from the King of Hell?” You teased.

“ I also left you a little something in the back, which by the way, has a pocket.”

He kissed you one last time.

“ Unfortunately,” The man sighed, “ I have to go back and deal with, well, Hell. I hope you enjoy my gift,”

“ Will do,” You nodded. And in an instant, Crowley was gone. You pulled yourself back up to your branch and examined the notebook. Flipping through the pages, they were smooth, and had a nice line spacing that you could easily fit your writing into. Then you remembered he left you something in the back. Flipping to the back of the book where the little pocket was you were met with a surprise.

Was that, a photo…? of Crowley? Oh my, and was that the only thing covering his…? Oh God, your face must have been Crimson. Shutting the book and stuffing it in your book bag. You needed to find a way to hide that photo from the Winchesters. If they knew you were dating Crowley of all people, and on those sort of terms with him. You shuddered, you didn’t even know if Dean and Cas were this far in their relationship.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah! You've been caught with Crowley! But is it really such a bad thing?

“Later Y/N!” Dean yelled behind him, slamming the door shut, and leaving you alone in the bunker. The Winchester’s Bunker You hadn’t been staying here that long, probably just a month or two. At least, you think it’s been that long. Sam and Dean had met up to work a job with you and you got hurt pretty bad, in fact, you still had a thin cut running right down your back. The boys had patched you up but it’s been bed-rest and Netflix for you. How did they even have Netflix here, or electricity for that matter. You had no idea, and you’re pretty sure that only the boys and Charlie knew.

Dean and Cas had just left for a date, to be honest you were surprise neither of them had proposed yet. Sure they had only been dating for not that long, but they had know each other so long that you figured they knew what they wanted. Shows how much you know about Angel-Human relationships

You sighed to yourself.

Sam had gone on a grocery run at the same time Dean and Cas had left. So you had the big place all to yourself. Hell, you didn’t even know where Kevin and Charlie were. They were staying here too weren’t they? Kevin is most-likely getting fresh air, and as for Charlie? Who knew. She might be hitting on some girls in a bar somewhere or maybe getting hit on herself. She was by no means only trying to pick up chicks, well, at least not all the time. Charlie definitively wanted a relationship, but sometimes you gotta know what you want and what you like to do that.

As for you? You were in a relationship, not that anyone part of the Winchester family circus knew. You would sneak out to ‘see a movie by yourself’ but you were really going to see, him. You walked from the lobby/library area of the bunker and into the hallway to the bedrooms. Yours was the third room on the left. You opened your door a bit hastily, wanted to get to what was in the book your boyfriend had given you. At first, the picture he had given of you of him wearing, well, nothing, had unnerved you. But now? You had to admit that sometimes you couldn’t help but sneak a peak at Crowley’s, well, everything.

You picked up your journal that had a few notes about some monsters you’d run into in your travels since then, as well as a few doodles. Flipping through the pages, you were surprised that you had managed to keep your handwriting so neat, recalling that at some moments you were trying to quickly scribble things down.

“Well I’m glad you still have my little present after all this time,” a voice behind you began.

“Is it possible you still have my… Bonus present?” He chuckled.

You knew that he probably had a big smile on his face, since you yourself had one. Leaving the book on your bed behind you, you turned to face him.

“Why, hello there Crowley. I, uh, indeed still have your … Bonus Present,” You said slowly, not wanting to give away that you couldn’t get enough of it, but that you didn’t hate it at the same time.

“Was it to much to fast?” He asked while stepping forward taking both your hands into his grasp, concern in his voice, and worry in his eyes. You realized he was worried that the photo may have stunted the growth of your relationship in some way.

“Aw, no, Crowley,” You tried to pick your words.

“I mean, at first I was a little shocked-” Crowley’s eyes widened the littlest bit.

“-but eventually I was taking peeks at it quite often!” You said, trying to sound as convincing as possible, but Crowley didn’t seem to buy it quite yet. You could feel his grasp on your hands start to loosen. You didn’t want to hurt his feelings, and you really didn’t want him to think you didn’t appreciate him, because you really did! Trying to think of a way to show him how much you cared, your mind went to the first thing you could think of.

You let go of Crowley’s left hand, lifting your right hand to cup his face and gently pull him closer to you, lips just centimeters apart. You could feel his hot breath on your face, it smelled of Craig, one of Crowley’s favorite drinks. You bit your lower lip, and then whispered.

“I don’t think I’ve been telling you how I really feel,”

“And how’s that love?” He asked, in a low gruff tone.

Instead of using your words to tell him how you felt, you pulled him as close as possible, touching. He wrapped his arms around your neck as you did the same with your arms and his waist. Your lips collided gently, a soft passion being shared between you and your love. Your hands ran up his back and into his hair, feeling the back of his head as he nibbled on your bottom lip. You were ready for this to get intense, but something was wrong. Nothing was wrong with Crowley of course, god he was perfect. But… were you … being watched? You pulled away and let Crowley move down to your neck, he probably thought you needed to catch your breath, but in fact you had just lost all of it, and a weight that felt similar to a bowling ball’s hit you stomach.

Dean was standing right there. His eyes were wide, his hand still on the door knob, his jaw wide open. He looked as if he might never form words again, but that didn’t stop him from trying.

“Ummhh uhhh ah” Dean calmed himself.

“Y/N?” He called out. Crowley finally realized exactly what was happening and he stopped nibbling on your neck. He looked you in the eyes, his face showed horror and shock, you repeated the expression to him.

“Umm, hey Dean!” You waved as Crowley stepped away from you. You shoved your hands into your pockets, you never knew what to do with them in awkward situations. And boy was this an awkward situation.

“Were you and Crowley? . . Making out?!” Dean fumed. Emphasizing the fact that you had just, in fact, been making out with the King of Hell.

“As a matter of fact, we were!” you snapped back at Dean. He was taken aback; he probably expected you to act guilty, as if you were embarrassed by who’s face you had been previously frenching moments ago. But in fact you weren’t feeling guilty, or embarrassed for that matter. You really enjoyed Crowley’s company, and you didn’t want it to end either, at least not anytime soon.

“What’s wrong with me dating Crowley Dean? I mean, besides what you would call the obvious things,” you said. After you had thrust the question apon Dean he paused. He actually seemed to be calming himself.

“Woah, okay hold on Y/N, I’m sorry. I think I came off a little strong, and well, harsh,” Dean said, drawing out his words to show that he meant them.

“There’s nothing wrong with you and Crowley-” He gestured at the you and your demon.

“-being a thing. I’m just kind of sad that you didn’t tell us all sooner,” He finished. This time it was your turn to be surprised, but Crowley spoke up while you were stunned.

“You’re fine with Y/N and I dating?” Crowley asked.

“Yes!” Dean shouted,”As a matter of fact…-” He continued, picking up the keys to his impala off a table near your door. You mentally kicked yourself. You had borrowed his car when you went to meet Crowley for a date. That was why he came back and found you two.

Dean stood up straight before finishing his sentence.

“Would you two knuckle-heads like to join me and Cas to make this a Double-Date?” Dean smirked at you. You and Crowley must have looked ridiculous the way your jaws fell open at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll get the next chapter of this up. . . Hopefully in a well-timed manor!


	3. Big News, and Bigger Love!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asked you and Crowley to join him and his boyfriend Castiel on a double date. How Exciting! But could this be more than just a regular double date? Or do Dean and Cas have something more to say. . ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty. . . This is the third chapter guys! It took me a Helluva long time to write . . . I've got some other one shot requests on my tumblr, but I usually end up working on more than one fic at a time anyways, so I don't REALLY know when the next part will be up . . .Sorry if I make you wait! This chapter ends with more closure though, no cliffhangers I promise! . . .Not yet that is . . .Hehe. Anyways, just a little side note, I try to keep all my fics Gender-Neutral or whatever you wanna call it. But at some point the reader and Crowley are gonna do some dirty. I've decided that I will post two chapters if they end up doing the do, one for female readers and one for male. I realize that most of the readers for this are Female or whatever, but I myself am a guy, so writing from the female perspective is gonna get tough lol. That's why I'll make it easier by just writing it for both and interchanging a few . . . Key details when it comes to these things. God that was a long rant, anyways. . . . Enjoy!

A double date. You were going on a double date with Dean, Cas, and your boyfriend, the King of Hell, Crowley. It didn’t even matter that you were going to the same bar that you guys always went to when you left the bunker. It didn’t matter that you were going to be in front of a bunch of people, after all, it was usually the same o’l regulars that were there. You were going to hold hands with Crowley, Dean and Cas were going to hold hands, and it was going to be amazing.

“So Y/N, for how long have you and Crowley been romantically involved?” Cas asked you, throwing up air quotes around the words romantically involved as he smiled back at you from the passenger seat.

“Umm, to be perfectly honest with you I haven’t been keeping track. I can tell you about my earliest memory of Crowley, if that would please you,” You said to Cas, looking for his approval of your anecdote.

“If you feel that would get the story across then I would most likely find your story enjoyable,” Cas approved, still smiling. You forgot that Cas had probably been the most interested in your love life out of the whole Winchester Family Circus. He had actually been trying to hook you up prior to them finding out about you and Crowley. You didn’t know why Cas was so intrigued with your love life. You also thought angels didn’t normally feel complex emotion, but maybe Cas was different, he had been human before, maybe he still remembers feelings?

You snapped yourself out of your train of thought on the subject of Cas as you realized that you were staring. You collected your thoughts told Cas about the time that Crowley came to visit you while you were doing research in a tall tree at a park near where you were staying at the time. Cas listened tentatively as you explained how you spiderman-kissed your boyfriend, and the angel giggled at the thought you kissing the king of hell upside down.

“Don’t you laugh now you Giraffe,” Crowley said to through chuckles.

“That’s one of my favorite memories of Y/N” Crowley cooed as he locked eyes with you. You felt your face grow warm after Crowley’s eyes made your insides turn into a messy heap of feelings. You smiled deeply at him and then interlocked your fingers with his. Then, leaning forward you planted a kiss on your demon’s cheek, his beard feeling a bit scratchy, but you were fond of the appearance it gave him.

Then Crowley did something that you normally did, he leaned to his left side and placed his head on your shoulder. You turned, getting into a better position while trying not to disturb your boyfriend’s head rest. You kept hold his left hand with your right, and then used your left hand stroke his head, as he would do to you when you in his position.

“Things better not be getting frisky back there you two!” Dean called back to you and Crowley. You could hear the slight sarcasm in his voice, you knew Dean wouldn’t mind you two getting a little playful, but he definitely wouldn’t enjoy you and Crowley getting too lovey.

“Don’t you worry Squirrel. Y/N and I are simply enjoying each other’s company,” Crowley stated as he positioned himself to start hugging you rather than leaning on you. You returned the gesture and held each other in your arms the whole way until you got to the bar.

While it was a nice place that probably deserved a more flattering name, you and everyone else just called it The Bar. But whenever you or anyone else needed to explain to someone ,who wasn’t a regular, as to where the roadhouse was you used it’s actual name, Jackson’s Roadhouse. Though you were pretty sure the original owner Jackson had passed away, it had kept the name when the ownership had been changed.

Pulling up to the familiar building, it was rather unimpressive on the outside. A few spots where paint had chipped was mostly what caught your eye when scouring for imperfections, but other than the few slight faults it looked like a regular building and/or roadhouse. However, walking into the bar usually changed the opinion of first-time customers. The wooden floor was glossy, as the owners most likely had it clean or waxed recently. There was a fireplace with a caged fire to keep drunk idiots from burning themselves. But the thing you personally liked the best was the homemade paintings hung on the walls made by the owners. The paintings usually kept a usual theme of nature scenes so not to ruin the vibe the owners were going for.

While you were caught up in appreciating the interior decorating you had almost forgotten you were here on a double-date. Dean picked out a booth located 2 booths down from the far left corner of the roadhouse. You and your friends took your respective seats next to your dates at the booth, you and dean taking the inside seats, and as you sat down you could see the usual crowd of people that were here.

The regulars that came here, besides you guys consisted of young men looking for a good time, their girlfriends, and also the same thing but in older people as well. You also got the occasional man or woman drinking away their emotions, maybe even a small bar scuffle every now and then. Besides it’s little quirks involving it’s clientele, you and your crew rather enjoyed showing up here; after all, the food was marvelous!

Your waiter was a young woman by the name of Sidney. She smiled and ran through the specials in with a bubbly “ Buy my things I’m adorable! “ sort of tone you would most likely want in a waitress. However, no matter how good those barbecue chicken dippers sounded you were to busy being distracted by the man seated next to you. Luckily, he knew that you were staring and ordered something for you to share. The food item he had ordered? Who cared. You were too busy catching this rare glimpse of Crowley outside of a suit. He had decided to dress down for this occasion, which meant more to you than him wearing the finest suit. It showed that he was comfortable around you and the present company.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever actually been here with you Y/N,” Crowley noted, interrupting your longing stare.

“Really?” You asked, your eyebrows rising in disbelief,”It’s quite nice, we come here every so often after we think we deserve it after a hunt. I thought we had come here at least once or twice!” You said, your gaze drifting to the tattoos that were exposed by his short sleeved T-shirt. You didn’t know if he got them or if they were there when he obtained the meat suit, regardless, you were quite fond of them. Your favorite of the two ink-skinned-pictures on his arms was the Chinese dragon residing on his upper, right arm. You would trace it over and over with your fingers when you and Crowley would lay in bed together.

“Well, even without the experience of prior visits to this fine establishment, I’ve managed to navigate the menu and order something for you and I to share.” He boasted in a sarcastic tone. You flashed a smile.

“How incredible! This must be one of the King of Hell’s many skills!” You brought a hand to your heart, faking astonishment as you did so.

“Ahh yes, one of my many skills. One, of which, is wooing you darling,” He turned his head to face you completely and leaned in. You recognized this gesture instantly and reciprocated it. It was a quick kiss, but not matter the length, Crowley’s kisses were potent and intoxicating.

The Hunter and the Angel sitting across from both you and Crowley laughed at how cheesy you were being. While you and Crowley took the prize for Public Displays of Affection, you knew that Dean and Cas were interlocking their fingers under the table. When you had first met the two of them you wanted them to be together instantly. Though there were some bumps in the road, they managed to find each other’s arms eventually, and that made you ecstatic.

“.Where the hell is our food?” Dean wondered out loud, standing up a little in his seat to try and spot someone with food. He sat down and made his ‘I’m grumpy because I was promised food and it’s not here yet’ pouty face. Cas ran a hand along Dean’s thigh, causing him to turn his attention to the angel.

“Hey, don’t worry, I’m sure it won’t be that long. Besides, you know the taste of the burgers here, and they’re worth the wait.” Cas beamed at Dean, earning a grin from the Hunter, and then a deep kiss. They lingered for a moment and then pulled away, Dean chuckling. You found it adorable the things that Cas did to Dean; the way he could calm the Hunter down with a single act, and leave him giddy.

Five more minutes passed and your food had finally arrived. Crowley had ordered the two of you bread sticks with different sauces and other things that could be added to the food to make it more enjoyable. Crowley playfully scolded you.

“I caught you snacking earlier so I figured I shouldn’t order anything that we wouldn’t be able to finish. So once you fill up I shall simply finish of the rest of these delightful bread sticks,”

“You’re the best you know that?” You said back to him.

It took maybe a half hour for everyone to finish their food. Crowley finished the bread sticks you couldn’t, just like he promised. While Cas and Dean both chowed down on their burgers with ravenous speed. At one point, you had marinara sauce on your lower lip, and Crowley sent shivers down your spine when he moved in close to lick it up before stealing a kiss. You held there for a few seconds, lips moving in sync before pulling apart.

“You two done? Because I think Cas and I would love to tell you something, right babe?” Dean said to you and Crowley with a smile before turning to Cas.

“Sure, you wanna show them at the same time?” Cas asked. You and Crowley looked at each other in confusion, trying to see if the other person knew what the people in front of you were talking about. Before either of you could make a guess as to what they were going to tell you, they both held up the hands the hands that they had been using all night to hold each other. A shiny engagement ring sparkled on the ring finger of either of their hands. You brought your hands up to cover your mouth and Crowley’s jaw hit the floor in sheer joy.

Pushing to get out of your seats, Crowley moved to let you out. Once everyone was fully vertical you attack Dean and Cas with a huge hug. The words coming out of your mouth were mixtures of “Oh my God!” and “You guys!” while Crowley stood behind you, chuckling. He grabbed Dean’s shoulder with a firm but friendly grip before saying,

“Congrats buddy, I’m really happy for you two.”

You celebrated with just a single glass of champagne. Everyone laughed and told stories that they remembered from Cas and Dean’s relationship. Finally you and your friends were leaving the roadhouse and climbed into the Impala. You and Crowley snuggled in the back while Cas and Dean sat up front. They held hands, Dean with one hand on the steering wheel and Cas doing something with his phone in the other hand.

You and Crowley sat with each other’s heads snuggled up on each other’s. You held hands and Crowley stroked yours with his thumb. Realizing just how tired you were, you moved your head to Crowley’s lap. He petted your head in a slow rhythmic fashion that made you drowsier, letting your eyes droop as you slowly drifted into sleep. What did you dream about? Just you and Crowley being together, but mostly just about Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
